


with familiar touch

by sleepinnude



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Daniel sees it, he, Peggy, and Angie have a good thing going. A great thing, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with familiar touch

Mrs. Fry lit up when she saw him approaching the front desk. Daniel could only grin shyly, crutch catching familiarly on the carpeting. “Agent Sousa!” she sang out, straightening her glasses over her nose.

“Mrs. Fry, really. ‘Daniel’ is more than fine.”

“Nonsense!” Her eyes dropped to the flowers in his free hand, smile widening. “Are those for our Miss Martinelli?”

Daniel ducked his head a little, setting the bouquet on the counter. “They are indeed.” The way things worked out was they told Mrs. Fry it was Daniel courting Angie. She already had her dander up about Peggy – suspicious and beginning to doubt that she was “Griffith material.” So Angie got her boyfriend publicly.

They had worked the plan out late one night, all tangled up in bed at Daniel’s apartment. They were discussing how it could pan out when Peggy pointed out about Mrs. Fry. Angie had agreed, mumbled into Daniel’s shoulder, “I’m all kindsa jealous and insecure. Wouldn’t be able to stand seein’ the two of you together and not bein’ able to be there with ya.”

Peggy reached over to card a hand through Angie's tousled curls. “But I suppose it’s all right for me to suffer in silence?” she teased. Daniel looked over but grinned once he saw the playful smile over her lips.

“You’re English, English.” Angie flipped over so that she was facing Peggy. “Got that stiff upper-lip and all, right?”

“Ah,” Peggy intoned, but the smile was clear in her eyes.

To make up for it, Angie stretched over and dropped a soft kiss to Peggy’s lips. She settled down then, snuggling into Peggy’s side, unabashed in her nudity against Peggy’s fully dressed form. “My favorite flowers are peonies, hotshot,” she yawned to Daniel before curling back into sleep. He and Peggy had shared a fond look over Angie’s head before layering themselves on either side of her.

So here he was, delivering the fourth or so bouquet of flowers this week. Petunias, this time, because those were Peggy’s favorites and Angie mentioned getting ants the last time they had gotten dinner. “She wouldn’t happen to be up there, would she?”

Mrs. Fry leveled him with a look before checking the clock. “I’m sure she is, yes. Miss Martinelli isn’t what one would call an ‘early riser.’ Breakfast begins in just a few minutes, though, if you’d like to wait and join us?”

Daniel cocked his head to the side a little and gave her the boyish smile that Peggy and Angie loved to tease him over. “That sounds really swell, actually. You’re sure there’s enough to spare?”

Not a half-hour later, Daniel was seated next to Peggy and across from Angie and both of them were having a great deal of fun working him up. Angie had slid her slender foot out from her flat and was trailing her toes along the sensitive inseam of his thigh. Next to him, wearing an enchanting little smirk, Peggy was stroking her fingers along the underside of his knee. The barest of touches, both of them, and it was maddening. Daniel was sure he looked a mess – blushing and sweating and jaw all clenched.

Around them, all the other Griffith girls were chattering behind palms and giggling into their eggs. A man at the table was always fodder for gossip and, well, just because Mrs. Fry had no clue of what was happening didn’t mean that it was a well-kept secret otherwise.

“How is the breakfast treating you, Agent Sousa?”

Daniel almost jumped out of his skin at the question from the landlady, making all the women break into a wave of quiet laughter, Peggy and Angie included. “Yeah, Danny,” Angie asked, eyes bright but full of affection. “How’s the powder?”

His eyes darted across to Angie, her foot now stroking clear over his crotch, and cleared his throat before looking to Mrs. Fry. Her face was pinched, no doubt at Angie’s use of the familiar nickname with him. “It’s just great, Mrs. Fry, thank you. Much better’n anything I could do for myself.”

“I’m afraid Agent Sousa here is a hopeless bachelor,” Peggy cut in. At least she had some mercy, releasing his leg to take a sip from her coffee.

“Perhaps not a bachelor for so long,” Mrs. Fry said pointedly before wandering off to the other end of the table. 

Angie heaved an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes at the remark while Daniel just blushed at his plate – nothing to do with the feet and hands under the table. “She’s such an old bat,” Angie huffed, pushing her eggs around. She betrayed herself, though, looking up at Peggy first through her lashes and then to Daniel.

It wasn’t something that went undiscussed between the two of them. Not marriage or weddings specifically, but the future. Peggy and Angie sitting cross-legged on Angie’s bed, Angie’s careful hands smoothing her pink lip color over Peggy’s lips. “I know ya like the red and I’m not saying it’s not peachy, but you gotta expand, Pegs.”

Daniel watched quietly from the desk chair, dazed little smile on his face. It was one of those moments where he was struck like lightening by how lucky he was. Some dark, mean part of him wanted to jump on the desk and declare his situation for the whole of the reserve to hear. Just to shove it in Thompson’s face about a cripple getting two girls – both of ‘em amazing and brilliant and beautiful and sweet and funny…

When he tuned back to reality, Peggy was attempting to protest the need for more than just red and Angie was chastising her, telling her not to talk, not to move her mouth, Mother Mary, English, you’d think someone in the war would be better at following directions. She instructed Peggy to roll her lips over her index finger. “So’s it doesn’t end up on her teeth,” Angie had explained for Daniel’s benefit. Daniel had barely heard, though, because his breathing had shorted out a little at the sight.

Both of them turned to face him fully, then, Angie in Peggy’s velvety red and Peggy wearing Angie’s sweet coral. “What do you think, Danny?” Peggy asked softly.  
“I think I could spend the rest of my days watching the two of you do nothin’ but breathe.”

The both of them seemed struck by that before Angie rose and settled herself on his lap, taking him into a deep, slow kiss. Peggy was standing at his shoulder when they pulled apart, hand petting through his hair as she printed a kiss on his forehead. “I believe that’s something that can be arranged.” Angie curled herself up small like a child, head resting under Daniel’s chin and hand reaching across to fit into Peggy’s. Peggy soothed her to standing, though, gently insisting that they ought to get to bed.

Not twelve hours after breakfast and Daniel was back in that bed again.

It was horribly cramped. Daniel wasn’t sure why they didn’t just spend all their nights at his apartment with his queen-sized bed (his single luxury), but he couldn’t complain. Even when he woke as less a man and more a series of cramps. Because there alongside him was Angie, all sprawled and drooling onto the shoulder of his tee shirt, and Peggy, on her side so she could wind her arms over the both of them. Legs all tangled – Angie making bad jokes about three bodies and five legs and third wheels – and morning sun catching Peggy’s hair on fire, shining on the faint freckles along the bridge of Angie’s nose.

It was cramped so he was wedged there tight against the wall and the frame of the bed. But even if he had been able to wiggle and slither his way out, you couldn’t have paid Daniel enough to get out of that bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash but this threesome is my new lifeblood  
> find me on [tumblah](http://www.angieemartinelli.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined.


End file.
